C'est dur d'être parents!
by mower
Summary: Végéta décide enfin d'aider Bulma à éduquer leur fils. Il le fera à sa manière, mais ses méthodes son loin de déplaire à Bulma. Par contre, Trunks ne voit pas ça du même œil...


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je tiens d'hors et déjà à m'excusé si mon histoire ne respecte pas certaine règles du site. Le problème n'étant pas que je ne veux pas les respecter mais plutôt que je n'arrive pas à lire l'anglais (et oui chacun ses points faible). Donc si jamais vous remarquez quelque chose n'hésitez pas à m'en parler._

Végéta était en train de s'entraîner dans sa salle de gravité depuis plus de cinq heures. Bien que Cell ai été vaincu par Gohan depuis trois ans, Vegeta continuait toujours d'utiliser la salle de gravité, afin de garder la forme. De plus il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur cette maudite planète.

Il était en train d'effectuer des pompes, lorsque les cris de Bulma puis de Trunks se firent entendre. Tous les midis le même refrain, on était mercredi, ce qui signifie que Bulma avait préparé des choux de Bruxelles et du poisson pour son fils. Et tous les mercredis, Trunks ne voulait absolument pas y toucher.

Bulma avait beau le menacer, celui-ci refusait de manger quoi que ce soit. D'habitude Vegeta ne se mêler jamais de la vie de la terrienne et du gosse. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il sortit à une vitesse hallucinante de sa salle de gravité, et se rendit directement dans la cuisine.

-Je peux savoir qui se passe ici ! Hurla Vegeta.

Bulma et Trunks, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, se retournèrent surpris vers le sayen.

-Il se passe que _ton_ fils ne veut pas manger son assiette ! Répliqua Bulma après s'être remise de son apparition.

-C'est sûrement parce que c'est toi qui la cuisiné, et que comme d'habitude c'est immangeable ! Rétorqua le prince.

-C'est ma mère qui a fait ce plat, vas-tu décréter qu'elle non plus ne sait pas cuisiner ? Répondit la femme, tout en jetant un regard sévère à son fils, qui avait ricané à la remarque de son père sur son talent de cuisinière.

Pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne lui mentait pas, Végéta attrapa la fourchette et mangea. Et effectivement, c'était trop bon pour que ce soit elle qui ait préparé le plat.

-Mange ! Ordonna Végéta, en regardant Trunks.

Le petit garçon croisa les bras et fit non de la tête. C'était le portrait craché de son père, mais celui-ci était entrain de perdre trop de temps avec lui pour s'amuser de son comportement. Végéta sorti de la cuisine d'un pas assuré tout en demandant à Bulma de surveillé Trunks. Il allait régler lui-même ce problème vite fait bien fait.

Bulma se demandait ce que pouvait bien mijoter _son_ prince. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était partie de la cuisine, mais elle était sur qu'il n'était pas retourné dans la salle de gravité. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit devant Végéta, qui tenait une caisse remplit de joués. Les préférés de son fils. Il posa la caisse sur la table, mais à l'opposé de Trunks. Celui-ci ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop ce qu'il ce passait.

-Très bien, dis Végéta en regardant Trunks. On va mettre les choses au clairs toi et moi. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je vous entends, toi et ta mère, hurler comme des fous, parce que _toi_ tu ne veux pas manger ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. Et je dois avouer que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Alors ça va être très simple, soit tu manges ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, soit je détruis tes joués préférés un par un !

Trunks et Bulma étaient sidérés ! Le petit garçon commença à devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

-Même pas cap ! Hurla le petit garçon sous le coup de la colère.

Végéta regarda la caisse qu'il avait posé sur la table, puis il regarda Bulma. Celle-ci semblait attendre la suite avec impatience. Il décida alors qu'il choisirait les joués au hasard.

-Tiens, qu'est ce que j'ai là ? Une voiture rouge ! Est-ce qu'il l'aime beaucoup ? Demanda Végéta à sa femme.

-Oh oui ! Je dirais même qu'il l'aime plus que tous les autres ! Répondit Bulma avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sans attendre, Végéta posa la petite voiture sur la table et la fit explosé avec une petite boule de _ki_.

Trunks était médusé, des larmes de colère et de chagrin se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il lança un regard chargé de haine vers ses parents qui se tenaient en face de lui, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il hésitait encore entre se rebellé ou faire ce qu'ils demandaient, quand il fit soudain sa mère plonger une main dans la caisse et en ressortir un pistolet rouge et violet et le tendre à son père. C'était _son_ pistolet laser, classé deuxième dans le top de ses joués favoris !

Il comprit alors qu'il avait perdu la bataille, et ce mit à manger son assiette à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis il attrapa en quatrième vitesse la caisse qui contenait ses joués et parti sans demander son reste.

Bulma pu alors laisser libre cour à son fou rire, qu'elle contenait depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Végéta quand à lui décida de retourner à sa salle de gravité, mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il se retourna pour ordonner à la jeune femme de le lâcher, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, de douce et fine lèvre se posèrent sur les siennes avec fougue. Sans trop chercher à comprendre, il répondit au baissé.

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu joues au _papa_ autoritaire ?! Déclara Bulma le souffle court une fois qu'ils se furent séparé.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Végéta un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

-oui, ça me rend toute chose ! Répondit la jeune femme en caressant le torse du sayen.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva catapultée sur l'épaule du prince, qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Bulma ne pu s'empêcher de rire durant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !=)_


End file.
